Skallagrim the Howler
, also simply known as "the Howler", was a Nord warrior and a former Heir of Clan Ghost-Wolf, now of rank Tomb King in service of The Pale Crusade. Physical appearance Being an undead, Skallagrim, has fairly little traits which render him as an alive. He is depicted as a tall skeleton in a rusted steel armor with multiple scratches and dents. He wears a pair of heavy boots in black iron and carries a giant cleaver on his back. His skull was replaced with that of a wolf and in his empty sockets glows unnatural fires of blue. When he was alive he had black hair and a pair of ice blue eyes. Biography Skallagrim was born in 1E 2673 as the firstborn son of Patriarch Herugrim and his wife Siljan the Gentle of Clan Ghost-Wolf. As a child he could be cruel and malicious to the people around him, often pulling pranks and bullying his younger brother. He was generally disliked by many members of his clan. As he grew up his demeanor worsened. He became infamous for his short temper and his strength, and is said to have once crushed the skull of a man for laughing at him, with his bare hands. He commanded a troop of Berserkers within the clan known as the Iron Wolves. During Skallagrim's lifetime he would single-handedly destroy the good reputation Clan Ghost-Wolf had for being merciful and noble. He would often torture the prisoners he captured and he mutilated the victims at every battlefield he rode to. He earned his moniker, "the Howler", as he had a tendency to shout out his atrocious victories whenever a foe had been slain and gruesomely disfigured. He was also called by his subjects, but never in his presence, as "the Mad Wolf". His reign of terror ended in 1E 2705 when Clovis Mandus of Clan Blood Raven captured him in a middle of an ambush in retaliation for the peasants Skallagrim had slaughtered. The Nord was then beheaded for his crimes whereupon his body was chained to a couple of horses and then dragged all the way back to the Blackbird Tower. Even though he had been a dreadful human being in life, his killers felt that he deserved to be buried as a complete man. Symbolically they latched a wolf's head onto his body where his old head used to be and then buried his body in a mound along the frozen coast of Skyrim. It was discovered three decades later by Alzikan the Soulless who could the sense the potential of the body lying within the tomb. He was resurrected into the service of The Pale Crusade. Skallagrim now fights for king Uzimul, having been spurred to have been given the chance of eternal warfare, being just as cruel in undeath as he was in life. According to ghost stories told within Clan Ghost-Wolf, it is said that Skallagrim came back as a draugr and walks around with a wolf skull attached to his shoulders, still looking for his original head and that he will claim others heads in his path until he finds his own. Known Aliases * The Mad Wolf Quotes Quotes by Skallagrim , his last words|quote = I denounce your cause, blackbird! I spit upon your bloodline! I shall return to drink the blood of your children and haunt the nightmares of your descendants! Mark my words!}} Quotes about Skallagrim Appearances * ''Ancient Legends: Molon Labe (mentioned) * The Clan Wars - TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Warriors Category:Nobility Category:Werewolves Category:Undead